Barbara Goodson
|birthplace = Brooklyn, New York, U.S. |family = Bruce Gustafson (spouse) |nationality = American |occupation = Voice Actress Actress |areas_active = Los Angeles |active = 1965-present |status = Active |website = Barbara Goodson }}Barbara Goodson (born August 16, 1949) is an American voice actress. Career Her best-known role was providing the English dub voice of the main villain Empress Rita Repulsa in the Power Rangers franchise, starting with Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, and including Power Rangers Zeo, Turbo: A Power Rangers Movie, Power Rangers in Space. Other Power Rangers characters include Prince Sprocket and Orbus in Power Rangers Zeo, and Mandilok in Power Rangers Wild Force. She also voiced Red Fraggle and Wingnut in Jim Henson's cartoon Fraggle Rock, Ladyborg in Beetleborgs Metallix. and Mother Talzin on Star Wars: The Clone Wars, the last of which she won a Best Actress award from the website Behind The Voice Actors. In anime dubbing, she voiced in Tom in The Adventures of Tom Sawyer, Star in Tekkaman Blade, Goku in Harmony Gold's short-lived dub of Dragon Ball, Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex, Granny Chiyo and Lady Shima in Naruto and Naota in FLCL. She was also awarded an Earphones Award for narrating Blair Clemons in the Time/Warner book On A Night Like This. Filmography Live-Action Dubbing TV Series *''Cable Girls'' (2017-present) - Doña Carmen, Additional Voices *''Money Heist'' (2017-present) - Marivi Fuentes (Spliced Bread Dub) *''Suburra: Blood on Rome'' (2017-present) - Countess Sveva Della Rocca Croce *''1983'' (2018) - Additional Voices *''Better than Us'' (2018) - Elena Vladimirovna, Female Building VO (ep. 1), Female Call Agent (ep. 1), Female System Voice (ep. 1), Nina (ep. 1) *''The Hook Up Plan'' (2018-2019) - Simone (ep. 14) *''Unauthorized Living'' (2018-2020) - Additional Voices *''Always a Witch'' (2019-present) - Adelaida, Woman 1, Woman 2 *''Love Alarm'' (2019) - Jo-jo's Grandmother *''The Gift'' (2019) - Hayati's Wife (ep. 3) *''Tijuana'' (2019) - Additional Voices Films *''On My Skin'' (2018) - Additional Voices *''To Each, Her Own'' (2018) - Noelle *''Wolkenbruch's Wondrous Journey Into the Arms of a Shiksa'' (2018) - Mame Judith Wolkenbruch *''Yucatán'' (2018) - Carmen *''The Influence'' (2019) - Victoria Animation Dubbing Animated Series *''Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir'' (2015-present) - Marianne Lenoir (ep. 58) Animated Films *''The Snow Queen'' (1957) - Yvette (Jim Terry Dub) *''I Lost My Body'' (2019) - Mrs. Lussac Anime Dubbing Anime *''G-Force: Guardians of Space'' (1972-1974) - Agatha June, Pee-Wee *''Lupin the 3rd Part II'' (1977-1980) - Fujiko's Maid (ep. 55), Shinjuku Announcer (ep. 55), Kikuko Benten (eps. 55-56), Hunter's Computer (ep. 57), Madam X (ep. 59), Bonnie Parker (ep. 70), Police Girl (ep. 72) *''The Adventures of Tom Sawyer'' (1980) - Tom Sawyer, Mrs. Lawrence (ep. 2), Widow Douglas (ep. 49) *''The New Adventures of Gigantor'' (1980-1981) - Jimmy Sparks, Bonny Brilliant, Additional Voices *''Dogtanian & the Three Muskehounds'' (1981-1982) - François LaVache (ep. 1), Madame LeVache (ep. 1) *''Fist of the North Star'' (1984-1987) - Mako (ep. 31) *''Robotech: The Macross Saga'' (1985) - Shopkeeper (ep. 6), Curly-Haired Brunette SDF-1 Tech (eps. 6 & 13), Mary (ep. 9), Base Station Operator (ep. 32), Girl 1 (ep. 33), Rico's Customer (ep. 35) *''Robotech: The Masters'' (1985) - Marie Crystal, Announcement (ep. 49) *''Robotech: The New Generation'' (1985) - Sera, Annie's Mother (ep. 80) *''Dragon Ball'' (1986-1989) - Goku (Harmony Gold Dub) *''Grimm's Fairy Tale Classics'' (1987-1989) - Helga's Sister (ep. 5), Madam Pompadour (ep. 18), Ilene (ep. 27), Additional Voices *''Tales of Little Women'' (1987) - Hannah *''Zillion'' (1987) - Apple, Additional Voices *''Wowser'' (1988-1989) - Additional Voices *''Crayon Shin-chan'' (1992-present) - Max (Phuuz Dub) *''Teknoman'' (1992-1993) - Star Summers *''Sailor Moon R'' (1993-1994) - Falion (ep. 49), Day Care Woman (ep. 53) (Viz Dub) *''Magic Knight Rayearth'' (1994-1995) - Alcyone, Sang Yung, Pastry Shop Owner (ep. 7), Boy (eps. 40-41) *''Sailor Moon SuperS'' (1995-1996) - Zirconia (Viz Dub) *''Rurouni Kenshin'' (1996-1998) - Shura (eps. 25-27) (Sony Dub) **Hana (eps. 19-20), Genta (eps. 69, 71 & 74), Tsuruyo (ep. 72), Old Woman (ep. 72) (Media Blasters Dub) *''Cowboy Bebop'' (1998-1999) - Additional Voices *''Flint the Time Detective'' (1998-1999) - Petrafina Dagmar/Miss Iknow, Nashime (ep. 2) *''Outlaw Star'' (1998) - Lady Iraga, Meat Pie Vendor (ep. 2), Evacuation Announcement (ep. 14), Fleeing Woman (ep. 14), Bar Girl (ep. 15), Old Woman (ep. 23), Hot Springs Announcer (ep. 23) *''Digimon: Digital Monsters'' (1999-2000) - Nancy Takaishi *''Digimon 02'' (2000-2001) - Nancy Takaishi *''DinoZaurs'' (2000) - Additional Voices *''Fighting Spirit'' (2000-2002) - Young Vorg *''Love Hina'' (2000) - Mitsune Konno, Hina Urashima *''Cyborg 009'' (2001-2002) - Black Ghost Brain, Jimmy (ep. 13), Mikio (ep. 36) *''Digimon Tamers'' (2001-2002) - Seiko Hata, DarkLizardmon (ep. 13) *''Geneshaft'' (2001) - Hyun *''The Prince of Tennis'' (2001-2005) - Sumire Ryūzaki *''Rave Master'' (2001-2002) - Chino, Additional Voices *''s-CRY-ed'' (2001) - Banka Tokonatsu, Ms. Yoshii, Head Nurse (ep. 6), Woman A (ep. 6), Woman B (ep. 6), Young Emergy (ep. 10), Mother (ep. 10), Housewife (ep. 12), Street Bully B (ep. 12) *''Ai Yori Aoshi'' (2002) - Aoi's Mother *''Digimon Frontier'' (2002-2003) - Burgermon's Wife (ep. 19), TorikaraBallmon (ep. 19) *''Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex'' (2002-2003) - Debate Panelist 1 (ep. 5), Marta (ep. 11), Eka Tokura (ep. 13) *''Gun Frontier'' (2002) - Erole (eps. 12-13) *''Hello Kitty's Paradise'' (2002) - Moley, Witch (ep. 1) *''Naruto'' (2002-2007) - Grandma Sansho *''Tenchi Muyo! GXP'' (2002) - Ryoko Balta, Wau Mother (ep. 23) *''The Twelve Kingdoms'' (2002-2003) - Gyokuyo, Bishin, Takki, Additional Voices *''.hack//Legend of the Twilight'' (2003) - Katsuyuki *''Wolf's Rain'' (2003) - Hanabito (ep. 8) *''Battle B-Daman'' (2004) - Terry McScotty (eps. 7-52) *''Bleach'' (2004-2012) - Numb Chandelier, Additional Voices *''Phoenix'' (2004) - Obaba, Boy (ep. 9) *''Samurai Champloo'' (2004-2005) - Ogin (ep. 1), Madame (ep. 4), Prostitute (ep. 4), Additional Voices *''IGPX: Immortal Grand Prix'' (2005-2006) - Misaki Ramsey *''Ergo Proxy'' (2006) - Lacan *''Gurren Lagann'' (2007) - Additional Voices *''Naruto Shippūden'' (2007-2017) - Chiyo, Tamae (ep. 157), Old Innkeeper (ep. 186) *''B-Daman Crossfire'' (2011-2012) - Derek Watari *''JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Stardust Crusaders'' (2014-2015) - Enyaba *''Knights of Sidonia'' (2014-2015) - Lala Hiyama *''One-Punch Man'' (2015) - Boy (ep. 8), Shibabawa (ep. 9) *''Ajin: Demi-Human'' (2016) - Hanae Yamanaka *''FLCL: Progressive'' (2018) - Tami Hanae, Additional Voices OVAs & Specials *''Galaxy Express 999: Can You Love Like a Mother!?'' (1980) - Joey Hanakanabobakananda Smith, Laborer 1, Robot *''Megazone 23 - Part I'' (1985) - Yui Takanaka (Streamline Dub) *''Megazone 23 - Part II'' (1986) - Sue (Yui Takanaka) (International Dub) *''Crying Freeman'' (1988-1994) - Bayashan (Streamline Dub) *''FLCL'' (2001-2002) - Naota Nadaba *''Karas'' (2005-2007) - Tsuruta, Additional Voices Anime Films *''Panda! Go, Panda!'' (1972) - Friend B *''Lupin the 3rd: The Castle of Cagliostro'' (1979) - Young Clarisse d'Cagliostro, Woman Playing Cards (Streamline Dub) *''Space Adventure Cobra'' (1982) - Jane Flower (Streamline Dub) *''Barefoot Gen'' (1983) - Ryûta Kondo *''Vampire Hunter D'' (1985) - Doris Lang (Streamline Dub) *''Castle in the Sky'' (1986) - Pazu, Madge (Magnum Dub) *''Dragon Ball: Curse of the Blood Rubies'' (1986) - Goku (Harmony Gold Dub) *''Fist of the North Star: The Movie'' (1986) - Airi, Additional Voices *''Once Upon a Time'' (1986) - Veronica, Window Woman *''Robotech II: The Sentinels'' (1987) - Jean Grant *''Akira'' (1988) - Takashi (No. 26), Kaori, Orange-Haired Groupie 2, Councilman 4, Female Newscaster, Darker Brunette Groupie (Electric Media Dub) **Additional Voices (Animaze Dub) *''Dragon Ball: Mystical Adventure'' (1988) - Goku (Harmony Gold Dub) *''Kiki's Delivery Service'' (1989) - Kokiri, Hometown Friend 2 (Streamline Dub) *''Thumbelina: A Magical Story'' (1993) - Hoppy, Gladys, Human Witch, Croven, Bridesmaid #2 *''Cowboy Bebop: The Movie'' (2001) - Old Woman *''Metropolis'' (2001) - Emmy *''Ghost in the Shell 2: Innocence'' (2004) - Harraway (Animaze Dub) *''Resident Evil: Degeneration'' (2008) - Additional Voices *''Mai Mai Miracle'' (2009) - Hatsue Aoki, Additional Voices *''Berserk: The Golden Age Arc III: The Advent'' (2013) - Griffith (young), Old Fortuneteller *''In This Corner of the World'' (2016) - San Hojo *''Miss Hokusai'' (2016) - Koto, Additional Voices *''A Silent Voice'' (2016) - Ito Nishiyama *''Lu Over the Wall'' (2017) - Granny Octopus Video Game Dubbing *''The Space Adventure'' (1991) - Dominique Royal, Danny Sullivan *''Disgaea: Hour of Darkness'' (2003) - Laharl *''Disgaea: Afternoon of Darkness'' (2007) - Laharl *''World of Final Fantasy'' (2016) - Additional Voices External Links *Barbara Goodson at the Internet Movie Database *Barbara Goodson at the Anime News Network's encyclopedia Category:Voice Actors Category:American Voice Actors Category:Los Angeles-Based Voice Actors Category:Voice Actors for Harmony Gold Category:Voice Actors for Saban Entertainment Category:Voice Actors for Studiopolis Category:Voice Actors for Streamline Pictures Category:Voice Actors for Animaze Category:Voice Actors for Bang Zoom! Entertainment Category:Voice Actors for NYAV Post Category:Voice Actors for VSI Los Angeles Category:Voice Actors for Magnum Video Tape & Dubbing Category:Voice Actors for Dubbing Brothers USA